


Younger

by QueenRedhead



Series: Fear of Thunder [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Frigga loves her sons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tiny Loki, Tiny Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRedhead/pseuds/QueenRedhead
Summary: In which Thor and Loki are still small, and Loki is afraid of thunderstorms.





	Younger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any set ages in mind, but I imagine Thor and Loki to be the equivalent of 6-8 human years old. Old enough that they can communicate, but still young enough that Loki doesn't mind sharing their room.

**** It was a stormy evening in Asgard. As the sun set on another golden day, clouds heavy with rain and commotion rolled in to take its place. They released their torrents upon the tired kingdom, and as the sheets of water washed away staleness from the air, they also aided many Asgardians in their journeys to the land of dreams. Not the least of these Asgardians was the oldest prince and heir to the throne.

Thor lay among the various blankets and pillows and stuffed toys he liked to pile onto his bed. It was his right as prince of Asgard to be as comfortable as possible while he slept, so his parents spared no expense when it came to his bedding. Eyes half-shut, arms clutching a giant stuffed Pegasus, he listened to the beating of rain against the roof and windows. He’d always liked storms. He’d always found comfort in their sounds and their presence, ever since he was a babe and couldn’t put words to the things he liked and didn’t like. Thunder rumbled somewhere above him, starting at one point before spreading across the sky. He felt each boom and crack course through his muscles and bones and blood as if they belonged there. He was completely in his element. Nothing, he thought, could be more refreshing.

But, then again, he was not the only person in the room with thoughts and opinions.

At the edge of his bed, Thor felt the mattress shift. Something weighted slowly crawled under the covers before curling up on the other side of the stuffed Pegasus. Small, cold fingers dug into the soft fur near Thor’s hands.

Thor rose his head, yawning as he did. “Loki?”

His brother looked back at him, barely visible in the darkness. “Yes, it’s me.”

Thor glanced over him at the other side of the room, where Loki’s bed sat empty. It was just as decorated as his, and just as comfortable. Loki wouldn’t leave it if not for good reason. “What’s wrong? Is something in your bed?”

Loki shook his head.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

Again, Loki shook his head.

“Then what is it?” Thor frowned. He started to pull back. “If this is some sort of trick-”

Before Thor could finish, lightning flashed through the windows. Shortly after, a wave of thunder resonated throughout the room. The storm was right above them.

Loki yelped softly and hid his face in Pegasus fur. “The storm.”

Even more perplexed, Thor said, “The storm?”

Loki nodded. “It’s just that… the lightning comes out of nowhere, and it’s so bright, and the thunder is so loud, it makes me nervous…” He sniffed before continuing, “I don’t feel safe, and I don’t know why…”

That was a sentence Thor couldn’t stand hearing from his little brother. Not when thunder and lightning were as natural to him as breathing.

Gently, with the Pegasus still between them, Thor took hold of Loki’s shoulders and said, “Look at me.”

Reluctantly revealing his face, Loki did.

“Brother,” Thor said, voice soft but firm, “as long as we are together, thunder and lightning will never hurt you. Do you know why?”

Once more, Loki shook his head.

“Because I will never let it.”

Relief ghosted over Loki’s face. He rested one of his hands against Thor’s arm and said, “Promise?”

Thor grinned at him sleepily. “I swear on my life.”

With a small sigh, Loki smiled back. “Thank you.”  
  


 

The next morning, Frigga opened the door to her sons’ room, ready to wake the little princes and prepare them for the day. She stopped short of saying her good mornings, though, when she noticed both boys sound asleep next to each other, a stuffed Pegasus wedged between them.

After a small hesitation, she tucked their blankets in a little bit tighter and left them there to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to watch me cope with stress by cracking jokes (or you want info about requests), you can follow me on Twitter: [Queen_Redhead](https://twitter.com/Queen_Redhead)
> 
> Or, if you have any questions about me or what I do (especially if you want to remain anonymous), here's my Curious Cat: [Queen_Redhead](https://curiouscat.me/Queen_Redhead)


End file.
